


Didn't Leave Nobody But The Baby

by LotharWinchester



Series: Give Me the Truth [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, Mentions of Nick and Shaun, Not Beta Read, Sanctuary Hills, Transgender Sole Survivor, angst and feels are the only things i seem capable of writing, arthur maxson being a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I immediately thought of the song "Didn't Leave Nobody But The Baby" from the O Brother, Where Art Thou? soundtrack as soon as it became apparent the main focus of the game would be trying to find Shaun. So I decided to write a small fic. </p><p>i've only seen one other Trans Sole Survivor fic out there so I decided to write my own. Trans!SS fics hit home for me and i throughly enjoy them. I even used my chosen name in this fic.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Fallout 4, obviously belongs to Bethesda.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Didn't Leave Nobody But The Baby

**Author's Note:**

> So I immediately thought of the song "Didn't Leave Nobody But The Baby" from the O Brother, Where Art Thou? soundtrack as soon as it became apparent the main focus of the game would be trying to find Shaun. So I decided to write a small fic. 
> 
> i've only seen one other Trans Sole Survivor fic out there so I decided to write my own. Trans!SS fics hit home for me and i throughly enjoy them. I even used my chosen name in this fic.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Fallout 4, obviously belongs to Bethesda.

Aiden gently hummed to the baby that squirmed against his shoulder. He tried to keep himself together as he navigated through his old home.  Although they were safe in Sanctuary, he had to get the hang of quieting the little girl quickly so he could do so out in the Commonwealth.  

His mind tried not to stray to the baby’s other father as he continued to hum. Instead, he focused on the ten pounds around his stomach he had gained carrying the big lunged screamer, who chose that moment to let out another loud wail right into his left ear.  Aiden winced as the sound reverberated across the house he had shared with Nate and Shaun.

_“Go to sleep little baby, go to sleep little baby, Everybody’s gone in the cotton and the corn, Didn’t leave nobody but the baby..”_

Aiden found himself softly singing to the two month old as he slowly rubbed his large hand over her tiny back. He rocked side to side slowly as he turned to look out the large living room window.   His daughter’s tiny fingers dragged across his left cheek and over one half of his Glasgow smile before she tightly gripped his ear.

_“You’re a sweet little baby, you’re a sweet little baby, honey in the rock and the sugar don’t stop, gonna bring a bottle to the baby..”_

Aiden could barely recognize himself in the window’s reflection. His once closely cropped mohawk now draped over the right side of his head down to his shoulder. He’d only had enough time to shave the left side clean before his daughter’s arrival.   _Nate would’ve cut it for me…_

He’d met and fought alongside Nate years before they had had Shaun.  Nate had taken him in stride, a fact that never ceased to amaze Aiden even though his husband had been dead for over two hundred years.  He’d only discovered the truth because Aiden’s armor had been destroyed and Nate had to help him out of it all those years ago.

When Mama Murphy had told him what she had discovered with the Sight, that he was several months pregnant, was already a hard reality he was trying not to accept. He’d had to make several adjustments in the fit of his power armor to hide his growing stomach and to prevent it from dragging across his sensitive chest.  Similar to his pregnancy with Shaun, he had started to feel sick around a month in and never fully faded away. He craved Sugar Bombs and golden apples covered in chocolate.

What was different about this pregnancy was the fact he never felt the baby move. Not when he was lying down or when he fought any of the number of Commonwealth dwellers.

 Aiden had thought that he’d lost the child several times during minor and major missions for the Brotherhood of Steel. It was Danse who first notice his modifications, his increasing tremors, and finally his weight gain since he was the one to travel with him everywhere in the Commonwealth. He begged Danse not to tell anyone aboard the Prydwen.  He’d be benched and constantly questioned on his movements aboard the airship by Knight- Captain Cade if he did.

When she finally moved for the first time, it had to have been the worst possible moment.  Danse had parted ways with him to repair his armor after another bout with a group of super mutants. This left Aiden the task of giving Maxson their mission report holotape.  

He hadn’t stripped out of his power armor for the sole purpose of hiding his belly from the boy.  After all the things Arthur Maxson had put him through, he would not give him the satisfaction of knowing he’d created a Maxson heir. Or run the risk of him requesting to terminate the pregnancy.

“What’s your report, Knight?”  It was one line. One line that had been asked a hundred times before the damn baby had even been a thought that brought its first kick. Its first _very_ hard kick.

Maxson’s voice had held none of the warmth that had been directed at him for almost ten months.  But the fucking kid had to react to it.  Aiden had had to bite his lip to keep the surprised grunt from leaving his lips. The only problem was Arthur was looking right at him when he did it. 

“Is there something wrong, Knight?”  Aiden quickly fished through the armor and handed over the holotape just to keep himself from crying out at the three rough kicks Maxson had unknowingly drawn out of their baby.

He found himself getting angry at the child once he’d left Arthur’s sights. For months, he had slowly dragged his calloused hands over the slight bulge of his stomach. Hell, he’d even whispered to it in the dark when he hid out in one of his multiple safe houses he’d built. Even Danse had talked to her and rubbed Aiden’s belly a few times. Nothing. Not even a weak attempt at a kick or a punch.

But the asshole Arthur Maxson had stolen another precious moment from him.  

 Aiden scrunched his face at the memory and navigated around the fabricated kitchen counter.  He had genuinely loved Arthur, almost from the moment he joined the Brotherhood. He gave off the air of giving a shit about the people of the Commonwealth and the members of the Brotherhood. 

He’d also seen a side of Arthur Maxson that hadn’t been let out in almost ten years. Arthur had relaxed enough around Aiden to act his age. Smiled and joked like a young man instead of constantly upholding the image of a taunt military general his position required.  And his eyes…. His eyes held warmth and compassion. Not just the fury against the Institute.

Aiden liked to lull himself into the belief that Arthur had cared for him longer than the boy probably had. Once he’d discovered a way into the Institute, everything had changed.  And that was impossible to hide from everyone aboard the Prydwen.  Arthur had refused to see him at first, and then barely spoke once he was required to. The final straw was when Aiden had walked in on Arthur with Haylen. The girl only had to take one look at his face to realize her mistake in trusting Maxson for any sort of intimacy.  It turned out not to be the first time Arthur had taken her, he had been doing so for almost four months while he was away on a mission or in one of the bays fixing his armor. 

Aiden bit his chapped lower lip as he grabbed a clean bottle and nipple with one hand. Codsworth silently floated into the room and opened a small cabinet door that held his daughter’s baby formula.  Aiden nodded his thanks to Codsworth and watched as he maneuvered around the kitchen to make the bottle. If he hadn’t had Codsworth, Danse, and everyone in Sanctuary Hills on his side, he wouldn’t have made it through the dysphoria his pregnancy had caused.

He was ashamed to admit he hadn’t bothered to name his baby until she was a week old.  She had taken her sweet time getting out of him, almost eight hours, and he’d weakly muttered how Arthur had already impacted her by inheriting his drama queen attitude. His poor attempt at humor got a weak laugh from Danse. 

When her face was finally visible, He could tell by Mama Murphy’s tense shoulders that something was wrong.  Danse held Aiden’s head as he leaned back with his final push and closed his eyes. She didn’t make a sound.

“Is it alive, Danse?” His voice, hoarse from screaming, was barely audible over the clamor Preston and the others made. “You can tell me the truth, Danse.”

Aiden ignored Mama Murphy, who was still between his legs, and kept his attention solely on Danse’s hands.  “It’s a girl.” He could feel the former Paladin swallow, “She had the cord wrapped around her neck. Preston cut it loose. He’s trying to get her to breathe.”

He had passed out not long after that. The settlers had taken care of her for him but no one had named her in his absence. Later, he discovered Danse had told them in no uncertain terms not to.

Aiden, after a week of bedrest and still wobbly on his legs, had held her in his arms for the first time and could see nothing but Arthur’s features.  She cooed happily as he held her closer to his chest and thanked them for watching her. He’d given her a name then, a strong one since she had survived.

“I’ve prepared young Octavia’s bottle, sir.” Codsworth’s voice broke him from his train of thought. 

“Thanks, Codsworth.” Aiden smiled briefly as he snapped one of his old holotapes into his Pipboy and let it fill the room.

_“Go to sleep little Baby, Go to sleep little baby, Come lay your bones on the alabaster stones, and be my everlovin baby…”_

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if I should break this up into multiple chapters.


End file.
